Betsu no Mirai
by MichelleTaisho
Summary: Pausa INDEFINIDA. Lo siento.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Inuyasha

**Betsu no mirai**

Que tonta fui, que ilusa al creer que después de Kikio, me amarías a mí. Que ingenua, o más bien tonta, al creer en tus palabras, en tus mentiras. Si hubiera sabido que no eras hombre de una sola mujer. Después de darte tanto, siempre rompías mi corazón.

Te ame, protegí y cure, te di mi vida y amistad, cariño y consuelo. Te lo di todo de mí, pero parece que no fue suficiente... pensé que después de Kikio, habría lugar para mí en tu corazón, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo sabía que era casi imposible de que esa pequeña posibilidad exista.

Por mas que ya no estuviera Kikio, que solo estuvieras tu y yo, me engañabas; me usaste para saciarte, y cuando de mi te hartaste simplemente me tiraste, compartíamos la casa, pero tú nunca estabas, éramos marido y mujer, pero solo por afuera. Tú no me querías y yo, de ilusa te seguía...

Me engañaste, oh más de una vez lo has hecho. Pero el ser mujer en una época machista, me obligaba a callarme, por más que quisiera de ti alejarme, me era imposible. Me lastimaste, sola me dejaste...

Sango y Miroku lo sabían, estuvieron mucho tiempo callados, nadie me decía nada, tenías otra mujer, la cual no era otra que una muchacha del pueblo... la cual se parecía a Kikio.

Mi pequeño hijo, a mi lado sufrió, oh como lloraba por las noches, mi pequeño no te ve, ni te veía como su padre, para él eres Inuyasha, el hombre que traiciono a su madre, ni más ni menos.

Mi pequeño es especial, no es hanyou, oh no, no lo es. Mi pequeño tiene un lado youkai y un lado humano, no es como tú, no es un hanyou. Tu hermano, Sesshomaru, nos explico todo. El es una youkai completo, pero también es un humano, dos formas, aunque no pierde el control como tú, es una youkai completo, no tiene orejas en la cima de su cabeza, tiene orejas en punta, sus rasgos son finos, cabellos blancos azulados, ojos azul plata, piel pálida pero saludable, en sus mejillas dos líneas plateadas, en su frente una estrella de cinco puntas y una gota azul.

Él lleva la marca de la Shikon no Tama, la misma que lleva mi frente, la cual nos marca como seres deferentes de todos, nos somos humanos, no somos youkai, somos dos seres distintos, pero aunque así como somos, somos muchas cosas.

Por mi pequeño, por mi niño, mi dulce Seishirou. Pensar que cuando te dije el nombre no te diste cuenta del parecido con el nombre de tu hermano. Aun me reprochas el hecho de gustarme ese nombre. Por mi pequeño niño de seis años, me estoy yendo, alejándonos de ti, de ese monstro en el que te convertiste.

Los dejare a todos, porque nadie en ese pueblo hizo algo por mí, o por mi hijo. Sango y Miroku, se quedaron en silencio, ninguno me ayudo, ninguno. Kaede murió hace mucho tiempo, y Shippo, me querido Shippo es ajeno a todo esto, entrenando en las montañas, con un gran Kitsune, Youko Kurama. Un gran aliado en dura batalla contra Naraku.

Este es un viaje, solo de nosotros. Esta vez en vez de fragmentos de una perla, buscamos un lugar que sea nuestro hogar. Un lugar donde tú nunca nos puedas encontrar.

Porque vamos a buscar _otro futuro_, otro pero lejos de ti...

Mami, ¿Dónde vamos? – el pequeño pregunto.

Lejos mi pequeño, muy lejos – el niño solo sonrió. Se iban lejos, pero no le importaba, iba con su mama_. _Nada malo le podía pasar.

_Adiós Inuyasha... espero que seas muy feliz._

Los dos seres se alejaron, sin saber a dónde ir, ni donde terminaran. Solo sabían que juntos iban a estar. Que les pasara, solo en destino lo sabrá.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Fin-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Espero que les guste, esta cortita historia. Me encanto como quedo. Quise mostrar en profundo lo que paso después de que Kagome regresara al pasado, digamos que no todo es un final feliz, y que a mi parecer Inuyasha, seria infiel. Este o no este Kikio. Es así como lo veo, pongámosle, "cuando uno es infiel, siempre lo será", pienso que esa frase expresa muy bien a Inuyasha._

_No quiero decir que por eso no merecen un final feliz, o que sus amigos no le ayudaran, so lo que pienso que deberían buscar un poco más... tal vez algo mejor encontraran._

_Betsu no mirai, significa otro futuro. Que es justo lo que Kagome y Seishirou van buscar._

_Próximamente: _

"_Como el idiota de su hermano alejo a su familia, como permitió que ellos lo abandonaran. Preguntas que rondaban la mente del gran Daiyoukai. Pero ese niño era su sobrino, parte de la manada, su responsabilidad como alfa, era protegerlos._

_Pero como encontrar a la miko y en cachorro. Era la verdadera pregunta. La cual hasta el momento no tenía una respuesta. Lo cual enfurecía enormemente al Daiyoukai. Aunque sus dilemas internos nadie parecía descubrir. Pues su fachada de frialdad nunca se deslizo."_

_Nos vemos._

_Iosi._


	2. Chapter 2: Alpha of Pack

**Betsu no mirai**

No podía entenderlo, su medio hermano era un verdadero idiota. El inu-hanyou, estaba solo, la miko y el cachorro, se habían ido y nadie en la aldea sabía su paradero. La Taijiya lloraba, el monje se notaba tenso. Algo había pasado. La sabia de los engaños de Inuyasha a la miko, sabía que el hanyou no le era fiel. No sabía muchas cosas.

Como el idiota de su hermano alejo a su familia, como permitió que ellos lo abandonaran. Preguntas que rondaban la mente del gran Daiyoukai. Pero ese niño era su sobrino, parte de la manada, su responsabilidad como alfa, era protegerlos.

Pero como encontrar a la miko y en cachorro. Era la verdadera pregunta. La cual hasta el momento no tenía una respuesta. Lo cual enfurecía enormemente al Daiyoukai. Aunque sus dilemas internos nadie parecía descubrir. Pues su fachada de frialdad nunca se deslizo.

Sesshomaru, volvió su mirada a la taijiya y el monje. _Oh esto se pondrá como el infierno cuando los Kitsune se enteren_. El Daiyoukai sabia de la sobre protección de ambos kitsunes a la miko y el cachorro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se quedaron callados. Como todas las veces que la miko lloro, igual que todas las veces que el respeto de su sobrino con su hermano se rompió. Ninguno de los dos hizo o dijo nada. Por temor a hanyou, por no querer meterse. No lo sabía.

Una cosa que enfurecía a Sesshomaru, era el no tener respuestas. No había rastros de sus olores, no podía sentir su aura. La maldita miko se encargo de hacerlos desaparecer. No sabía que tenía tanto poder.

Si su medio hermano fue un verdadero idiota. La dejo ir. Ella era una hembra poderosa, con un cachorro igual de poderoso, y sin marca, que diga si tenía un compañero.

Maldito cachorro insolente. Es una deshonra para los grandes Inu.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Mira mami – un niño grito corriendo hacia un arrollo – hay un montón de peses!

Si Sei – la miko sonrió. Su hijo era como cualquier niño. Fácil de impresionar – vamos a acampar por aquí. Te parece bien?

Si mami! – el pequeño inmediatamente se puso a juntar algunas ramitas.

Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que una tenshi bajo del cielo junto con su hijo. La sensación de paz que se sentía era única. Ambos seres vestidos con yukatas y hakamas blancos, con copos plateados en los mangas, los obis eran azul oscuro y plata el de la mujer y azul claro el del niño. Poseían unas botas pequeñas de color negro. Sus cabelleras eran mecidas suavemente por la brisa.

Una imagen única. Llena de paz. Lástima que nadie la pudo apreciar.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Lo habían dejado. Ella se había ido con su cachorro. La maldita perra se había llevado a su cachorro. Y solo para aumentar su ira, el maldito de Sesshomaru había venido buscándolos. Supuestamente para comenzar a entrenar al cachorro.

Pero el era su padre, el único que podía enseñarle. Pero no! su maldito medio hermano decidía, porque según él, era el alfa. Y el cachorro era bastante poderoso para su propio bien.

La perla de Shikon que estaba dentro de Kagome, había hecho algo con su cachorro. Pues no era un hanyou. Era un youkai completo. Sesshomaru lo sabía, Kagome le conto todo. Pero el Inuyasha, padre del cachorro. No sabía nada. NADA.

El monje le había dicho, el monje ya sabía. Kagome le oculto todo. Solo el monje le dijo que su cachorro era especial, pero no le dijo en qué.

Era su cachorro. Lo iba a recuperar. La perra no le importaba, ya tenía otra. Esta se parecía más a Kikio...

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Habían pasado cerca de un año. La miko y el cachorro no aparecieron. Sabía que estaban vivos. No sabía dónde, y eso aun le frustraba. Los Kitsune ya se habían enterado y el kit casi mata a Inuyasha, la taijiya y el monje le detuvieron. Pero se ganaron el odio del kit.

Los habían buscado por todas partes, no hubo lugar sin rastrear, pero aun así no los encontraron.

Sesshomaru estaba furioso.

Y eso era solo en comienzo. Él lo sabía.

La miko ya estaba al tanto de su búsqueda.

Y no se las haría fácil.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Fin-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_oh! He aquí otro capítulo! Más para el lado de Sesshomaru. Que rápido pasa el tiempo! Ya un año y no encuentran a Kagome y Seishirou! Que les pasara. Bueno espero que vean el lado bueno de la historia, o mejor dicho de Inuyasha,_(si es que lo posee) mas luego verán el porqué de su actitud o que es ese 'algo' que saben Miroku, Sesshomaru y Kagome de Seishirou...

_Próximamente:_

"_Yue-sama dice que mi hermanita está bien. Mi mami aun no despierta, pero sé que lo hará. Ella lo prometió, y nunca rompe sus promesas. _

_Sé que mi hermanita es especial, como yo, como mi mami. Como yo no tiene papá, mi mami me dijo que somos hija de Sol y Luna. Pero mi mami es sol, tengo que encontrar a luna para saber de mi papá. Mi mami siempre canta una canción..._

_Creo que es 'ellos los niños de Sol, de Luna. Ellos que son mis niños, y del. Pues yo soy sol, que brilla en resplandor. Y él es luna, que muestra su frio exterior. Son mis niños, solos de Sol. Pues Luna los desconoce.' Siempre canta eso, creo que extraña a mi papi."_

"_sabes que tendrán que saberlo – Yue respondió._

_Lo sé – Kagome contesto – se que tendrán que saber la verdad. Pero tengo miedo de cuando él se entere._

_No puedes cambiar nada – _

_Lo sé – ella respondió. – eso es lo que me asusta."_

_Nos vemos las próxima!_

_Iosi._


	3. Chapter 3: My sister and The Book of Sun

**Betsu no mirai**

Tengo ocho años. Me llamo Seishirou y mi mami se llama Kagome. Me gustaría jugar con otros niños, pero sus padres los alejan de mí. Siempre estuve viajando con mi mami, hasta que conocimos a Yue-sama. El es un ángel-demonio, tiene el pelo plateado y sus ojos son azul eléctrico, sus alas son muy grandes! Y vuela muy rápido! Vive en un gran templo, parece un castillo, las murallas son muy altas y luego están las montañas.

Mami dice que este lugar es muy seguro, por eso dejamos de ocultar nuestra aura, ahora la naturaleza esta en paz, antes estaba muy inquieta como si nuestra aura le faltase. Antes de conocer a Yue-sama en una de las aldeas que visitamos sentí una presencia muy poderosa, no estaba sola había dos mas con ella, las plantas me dijeron que corriera lejos, como si fuera a mí a quien buscasen, le dije a mi mami y ella solo me respondió que no me preocupara.

Ahora estoy en los jardines, Yue-sama está esperando a que mi hermanita nazca! Seré un hermano mayor, una señora llamada Nuhe dijo que faltaba poco para que esté con nosotros. Hace unos momentos escuche a mi mami gritar de dolor, pero Yue-sama dijo que eso era normal. Aunque me parece que todas las mamis sufren mucho cuando traen un bebe al mundo.

Seishirou – me llamo Yue-sama – ven.

Entre a la habitación después de él. Mi hermanita es hermosa, tanto como mi mami. Tiene el pelo color banco azulado, parecidos a los míos, su piel se ve suavecita y es muy blanca, el su frente tiene la misma marca que yo y mi mami, y no tiene orejas en la cima de la cabeza, las tiene a los costados, son puntiagudas como las mías.

Yue-sama dice que mi hermanita está bien. Mi mami aun no despierta, pero sé que lo hará. Ella lo prometió, y nunca rompe sus promesas.

Sé que mi hermanita es especial, como yo, como mi mami. Como yo no tiene papá, mi mami me dijo que somos hija de Sol y Luna. Pero mi mami es sol, tengo que encontrar a luna para saber de mi papá. Mi mami siempre canta una canción...

Creo que es '_ellos los niños de Sol, de Luna. Ellos que son mis niños, y del. Pues yo soy sol, que brilla en resplandor. Y él es luna, que muestra su frio exterior. Son mis niños, solos de Sol. Pues Luna los desconoce._' Siempre canta eso, creo que extraña a mi papi. Aunque yo se que Inuyasha fue esposo de mi mami, se que él no es mi papi.

Seishirou – mi mami esta despierta – te presento a Sayuri, tu hermana menor.

Sayuri. Mi hermanita.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Habían pasado dos meses del nacimiento de Sayuri. Seishirou casi ni se apartaba de su lado.

Me pregunto qué pasaría si _ellos_ supieran de la existencia de Sayuri – Kagome se pregunto

Sabes que tendrán que saberlo – Yue respondió.

Lo sé – Kagome contesto – se que tendrán que saber la verdad. Pero tengo miedo de cuando _él _se entere.

No puedes cambiar nada –

Lo sé – ella respondió. – eso es lo que me asusta. – Yue la miro – tengo miedo de que todo vuelva a repetirse.

Sabes que este templo no te protegerá por siempre... _Sol_ – Kagome no respondió. – sabes que lo que paso puede repetirse o no, piensa que en aquel momento no tuviste quien te acompañara.

Es difícil, sabes siempre pensé que mi máximo obstáculo era Naraku, que Inuyasha era mi felicidad, que mi vida era normal, salvo los viajes al pasado. – tomo un libro de la estantería – pero después de recordar a _Luna_ todo cambio, me empecé a sentir diferente en su presencia, luego nació Seishirou. Era diferente, mucho más allá de las expectativas de todos. Mis emociones eran un carrusel. Cuando cumplió seis años decidí irme, no podía soportar, era demasiado. – miro por otros libros, hasta que hallo el que buscaba. – cuando me dijiste que conocías de _Sol _y_ Luna_ no dude en ir contigo. Me trajiste a este palacio, donde vivió _Sol_, donde murió. Recordé tantas cosas...

Se lo difícil que es enterarse de quien somos en realidad – respondió Yue – pero es mejor _el_ _dolor de la verdad, que el de una mentira sin final. _Piénsalo.

Dime Yue – Kagome apoyo el libro sobre la mesa – _conoces_ esta imagen.

Oh sí. Yue conocía esa imagen. Como olvidar si el mismo vio cuando se pintaba, cuando ocurrió. En el retrato se observaba a una mujer de cabellos azabaches, tez blanca y ojos azules, una estrellas de cinco puntas en su frente, portando un kimono blanco con flores de sakura doradas en las mangas y un obi dorado, sus pequeños pies descalzos. Sentada en un gran árbol. Una figura mucho más grande, la de un hombre observándola a tan solo un paso de distancia, el hombre poseía increíbles cabellos blanco azulados, tez blanca y ojos dorados, una media luna color violeta-índigo en su frente, portaba una yukata blanca, rombos con flores de sakura adornaban su cuello y mangas de color azul, el hakama blanco, el obi azul y plateado, botas cubrían solo sus pies. La serenidad que mostraba el retrato era tanta, que parecía irreal.

_Imposible de olvidar_ – susurro.

El retrato tenía un titulo, y un pequeño texto.

_Sol y Luna_

_Eternos enamorados. Dos seres que van siempre de la mano, juntos aunque nunca nadie los vea. Su destino fue muy cruel y triste. Se conocieron, amaron y murieron en tan poco tiempo._

_Dicen que sus almas se siguen buscando. Luna prometió a Sol amarla siempre, Sol prometió a Luna recordarlo para siempre._

_Pero ese ser lleno de odio, el que causo su muerte, la muerte de Sol, el dolor de Luna y finalmente el decidir matarse. Ese ser que no tiene nombre, que reencarna como hermano, amigo, compañero, protector. Eses ser que quiere a Sol, pero solo le hace daño. Ese ser el causante de todo..._

_El caos generado, solo trae las lágrimas de Sol, su alma eternamente buscara a Luna, pero ese ser, lleno de celos, odio, traición, envidia, siempre estará de por medio. Luna se confina, aleja su alma de la luz, se deja caer en la frialdad. Olvida el calor del amor de Sol. La olvida de apoco aunque prometió nunca hacerlo. Sol recuerda, inconscientemente pero recuerda. Luna se aleja, quiere respuestas su soledad, pero no sabe nada. Quiera saber de Sol, la conoce por otro nombre, pero él no recuerda a Sol..._

_La busca por motivos distintos, algo le llama a buscarle. Pero el olvido el templo de Luna, olvido su propia casa, donde nació, donde murió. Sin saber cómo llegar y con su protector en un sueño eterno, puede que nunca pueda recordar._

_Buscara a Sol por siempre, aunque nunca sabrá que la busca..._

_Luna, eterno enamorado. Su amor era sagrado, ligado al olvido, flotante como una hoja al viento, sus sentimientos son llevados lentamente, recordando siempre que son prohibidos, hundidos en el olvido se recuerdan y llaman..._

_Luna buscara Sol. Sol buscara Luna..._

Aunque estaba inconcluso. Sin final, porque aun era indeciso. Sol no sabía cómo murió, esos recuerdos aun estaban confusos, difusos entre mares negros. El libro de Sol. En realidad contaba su historia. Desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte, pero como la historia empezaba una vez mas había partes que no les contara. Este tan solo era un fragmento tan pequeño, pero un parte muy importante, aunque no dejaba muchas respuestas, solo les conducía a más preguntas. Una cosa era clara y era que esta vez era diferente.

Diferente, dos niños estaban de por medio. Seishirou y Sayuri. Fruto de un amor inmortal, que supero las barreras del tiempo y venció a la misma muerte. Esta vez había aliados, gente que acompaña a Luna, gente que confía en Sol. Esta vez lo protectores de los templos llegaron a ellos. Esta vez Sol no estaría sola. Pero Luna. Luna cada vez estaba más distante, mucho más que en otras ocasiones, el protector de Luna estaba en el templo, pero sumido en un sueño eterno. Qué ironía la última vez fue él, el que dejo a Sol, ahora era Cerverus. El protector de Luna.

Yue miro la luna por el gran ventanal. Kagome sabia que algo estaba mal, aunque no lo podía descifrar.

Yue siguió observando. Los segundos corriendo, el campo de protección del templo debilitando, pocos meses para que callera completamente.

Poco tiempo para que Cerverus despertara.

Para que Luna recordara.

Para que el mal se desatara.

Para que el destino de Sol y Luna se dictara.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Fin-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Tan tan! Falta poco para que aparezca Luna, quien no recuerda nada!. Nació Sayuri, pero Seishirou confiesa que no tienen papá. ¿Cómo será eso? medio confuso, ¿Verdad?_

_Se dieron cuenta del parecido de Luna con cierto personaje... Cerverus, el protector de Luna, está sumido en un profundo sueño, ¿Por qué será? ¿Quién le puso a dormir?_

_Yue menciona que esta vez sería diferente de otras ocasiones, será que la historia ocurrió y algo salió mal o la historia se repite de principio a fin y nunca puede ! No yo misma se lo que va a pasar... pero les dejo algún adelanto para que no sufran tanto... :)_

_**Próximamente:**_

"_Lo sentía, podía sentir a su compañero despertar._

_Luna recordara protón, Sol se tendrá que preparar._

_Faltaba poco para que todo pueda terminar._

_Solo dos caminos. Luz y oscuridad. Bien y mal._

_Todo cambiara para siempre... Miro a los tres seres en el jardín. Solo espero que sea para bien... o esos niños pagaran por todo._

_Fue su último pensamiento como palabras susurradas por el viento, un presagio de un futuro incierto."_

_Interesante verdad? Seguro me quieren matar... Hehe ^.^_

_Gracias a: __**PlataKid**__. __**Trixxi pixxi**__. __**serena tsukino chib**__a__. __**Maribalza**__. __**Natsumi No Chiharu**__. __**La conquistada**__. __**XiO**__. __**hatake ama**__. __. y __**Kaissa. **_

_Este capítulo es para todos ustedes! Nunca pensé a tanta gente le gustara esta historia!_

_Nos vemos la próxima!_

_Iosi._


	4. Chapter 4: Protective spirits

**Betsu no mirai**

Nadie sabe nada –

Retírate – respondió tajante y frio. Lo de siempre.

_¿Qué te paso?_

Los espías no pueden encontrar su rastro – una figura comento – no deberías de forzarlos, no la encuentran por ningún lado.

_¿Por qué te fuiste?_

Como es eso posible Youko – el joven pregunto.

No puedo saberlo Shippo – Youko respondió – fueron más de cuatro años sin verlos, no sabemos hasta qué punto alcanzaron sus poderes.

Tres años Youko – su mirada era de dolor y tristeza – tres años sin saber nada de ellos. No sabemos si están muertos, si siguen con vida – su vos iba aumentando con enojo – o donde diablos están!...

Enojarse no los hará aparecer – una vos fría resonó por la habitación.

Sesshomaru – dio a conocer Youko – no están en las tierras occidentales. Recorrimos cada lugar de las tierras del sur con Kouga y norte con Ayame. Revisamos grandes extensiones de las tierras orientales,

Las montañas... – susurro Shippo.

El único lugar que nos queda – confirmo Sesshomaru.

Tus tierras Youko – dijo Shippo – Esas montañas son enormes, nunca terminaremos.

Te olvidas kit que hablas con los cuatro señores cardinales – Kouga menciono. – nada es interminable.

No podemos darnos por vencidos cuando nos falta tan poco – Youko concordó con Kouga.

Pero por qué no quiere que la encontremos – Ayame pregunto. – porque no deja que la alcancemos.

Señor Sesshomaru! – Jaken interrumpió en el estudio. Sesshomaru lo observo, estoico como siempre – algo ocurre en el templo de occidente! Mi señor, dicen los soldados que una fuerte aura se siente.

Sin decir nada todos de la habitación desaparecieron.

_¿Volverás, Mamá?_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Lo sentía, podía sentir a su compañero despertar.

Luna recordara pronto, Sol se tendrá que preparar.

Faltaba poco para que todo pueda terminar.

Solo dos caminos. Luz y oscuridad. Bien y mal.

_Todo cambiara para siempre..._. Miro a los tres seres en el jardín. _Solo espero que sea para bien... o esos niños pagaran por todo._

Fue su último pensamiento como palabras susurradas por el viento, un presagio de un futuro incierto.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. _Cuanto tiempo... ¿Cuánto había dormido?_ Lo último que recordaba era que Luna estaba en un charco de su propia sangre. _Falle, nuevamente no pude protegerlo, deje que Sol muriera y que Luna se consumiera en el dolor._ Su cuerpo aun estaba medio dormido, su mente no. procesaba toda la información de su entorno. _Pero estoy despierto... ¿Será esta otra oportunidad para sus almas? O simplemente es la misma historia?..._

De apoco se fue levantando. Sus alas doradas se agitaron, sus cabellos dorados cayeron por su espalda. _Se siente diferente que la ultima vez..._ sus ojos verde pardo brillaban – es diferente de la ultima vez – susurro y sonrió suavemente. _Nada esta decidió aun, todo se puede cambiar. Luna, Sol... esta vez no seré un espectador, esta vez luchare a su lado. No dejare a Yue solo... ya no. Esta vez peleare hasta mi último aliento._

Sintió cinco presencias acercarse a gran velocidad. Las desconoció a todas, menos a una.

_Luna..._

Despego sus alas, oculto su aura. Aunque su poder se seguía sintiendo en la habitación, el llano estaba en ella.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Sesshomaru se detuvo en la puerta del Templo Occidental, o como fue llamado por su padre el Templo de Luna. Por alguna razón su padre le prohibió entrar en él, y nunca se sintió atraído al templo. Hasta ahora. Algo le llamaba, incitaba a entrar.

Shippo y Youko miraron el templo. Se le hacía conocido pero no sabían de donde.

El Templo Luna era hermoso, una estructura muy antigua, casi como el mismo tiempo. A Youko le recordó a otro templo, aunque no podía recordar en donde lo había visto. Una barrera invisible lo protegía, la cual decidía quien entraba, un jardín enorme se escondía detrás de una gran muralla, flores de todo tipo, las que tú puedas imaginar, de todas formas y colores, un gran lago en el centro del jardín, las aves más hermosas del mundo se posaban en el agua cristalina. Los cisnes de increíble plumaje al extender sus alas, puro blanco brillaba en esplendor. Un poder mítico se extendía por toda el área, cautivaba al interior. Llamaba y prometía solamente paz.

Kouga y Ayame observaban. Shippo se detuvo junto a Youko. Sesshomaru estaba en la entrada del gran templo. Las puertas se abrieron, pero a nadie ellos sintieron. Sin decir nada, Sesshomaru avanso al interior. Las puertas se serraron después de que entrara.

Sea quien sea – dijo Ayame – no nos quiere dentro.

Este templo... – menciono Youko – he visto uno parecido. Aunque no puedo recordar donde.

Este es el Templo Luna. Aunque creo que ahora se llama templo occidental – Shippo susurro. – el único templo parecido es...

El templo oriental – termino Kouga.

Estas equivocado Kouga – Youko estaba perdido en sus pensamientos – es el Templo Sol. El templo que está protegido por un guardián que espera a su señora, de la misma forma que este templo, el guardián de aquí se comenta desapareció, puede ser que su señor haya regresado y el también.

El Templo Sol está ubicado en las montañas orientales... – todos miraron a Shippo – las mismas montañas donde esta Kagome.

¿Qué quieres decir Shippo? – pregunto Ayame.

Eso es imposible ella es humana. – Youko negó los pensamientos de Shippo – el guardián espera a la diosa Sol. Del mismo modo que el guardián de aquí espera al dios Luna...

Demasiadas coincidencias Youko – la vos de Shippo tenía un leve temblor – tu viste a ese niño, no era nada de lo que conocíamos, ninguno supo explicar porque era distinto. Aunque Sesshomaru sabía más que nosotros, parecía como si supiese con exactitud lo que el niño era.

Sesshomaru está muy pendiente de la búsqueda de ellos – Ayame sumo sus pensamientos – parecía como si fue a perder el control en cualquier momento.

Kagome amaba a Inuyasha – Kouga hablo lentamente queriendo explicar su punto – pero algo cambio, de un día para otro fue más distante. El monje sabía algo, una vez menciono que su aura era muy distinta, que parecía más vieja de lo que su edad aparentaba. Ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta pero Kagome nunca envejeció, permaneció en la edad de dieciocho años...

Se lo atribuimos a su unión con Inuyasha – dijo Shippo.

Aunque nunca hubo una marca que uniera sus almas – agrego Ayame.

Algo está mal – dijo Youko – muy mal y parece que nos incluye a todos, pero a ellos dos les toca la parte más grande. Todo está a punto de cambiar...

Nada se puede evitar – una vos suave sonó – su destino una vez fue escrito. Sol y Luna siempre se buscaran. Se aman, ¡Que amor tan bonito! Lo hubieran visto, mi señor siempre se ponía nervioso en su presencia aunque ella nunca lo noto. – la vos soltó una risilla. – pero él los separo. – su vos se volvió triste.

¿Quién eres? – pregunto Shippo.

¿Quién soy? – La vos misma se pregunto – mi nombre es Miu, o Iu como ella me decía. Soy un espíritu, creado por mi señor. Para proteger el castillo.

Una pequeña niña de no más de ocho años se presento ante ellos. Su cabello marrón largo hasta el piso, amarrado en un moño desordenado, mechones de color rosa caían libres. Orejas de zorro adornaban su cabeza en color marrón y puntas rosadas. Una cola esponjosa de color marrón con la punta rosa se mecía entre sus piernas. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos verde esmeralda. Llevaba un kimono blanco con un obi color rosa, estaba descalza.

Un espíritu de protección... – Ayame susurro sus ojos verdes mirando a la linda niña.

Si! – La niña dio una sonrisa triste – yo vi todo. Cuando se conocieron, amaron. Cuando ella tuvo que irse. Cuando mi señor iba a verla. Cuando se entero de su muerte. Cuando mi señor llego aquí destrozado por dentro. Cuando él vino a buscarlo. Cuando ese ser venció a Kerberos y cuando mi señor murió.

De que hablas – Kouga pidió.

Yo puedo mostrarles – ella ignoro su pregunta – pero tienen que saber que no pueden hacer nada. Porque no son nada más que recuerdos míos, de Mio o Io y de Meian o Ian.

¿Recuerdos? Mio, Meian? – Shippo estaba confundido.

Ya lo verán. Les contare lo que se sobre mi señor. Pero solo las partes que yo sé. – Los cuatro le observaron – si quieren saber todo tendrán que llegar a Io e Ian...

Muéstranos – Youko pidió.

La niña suavemente sonrió. Una suave luz los fue cubriendo.

El viaje al pasado, un viaje por los recuerdos de un espíritu, recién empezaba.

La niña solo esperaba que esta vez ellos marquen la diferencia. Ninguno de ellos volvería a ser un espectador. Los tres espíritus protectores pelearían al lado de los guardianes. Miu tenía esperanza de rescatar a su hermano de la maldad. Los espíritus eran cuatro pero uno fue atrapado en tokoyami, dejando solo tres y las barredas de protección en debilitamiento.

Miu tenía la esperanza. Mio y Meian la fe. No dejarían a Minoru solo, nunca más. Si no podían rescatarlo irían a tokoyami juntos. Que los perdonara su señor y señora. Pero el dolor en sus almas, era incontenible. Son cuatro para estar juntos, no separados.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Mama! – Seishirou grito entre risas.

Oh ya te rindes – Kagome seguía haciéndole cosquillas. – mira Sayuri, tienes un hermano cobarde.

La niña de diez meses se rio. Kagome ayudo a Seishirou a ponerse de pie. El abraso a su hermana, diez meses y gateaba por todos lados, dando pasos al azar.

Yue-sama – Seishirou llamo y le sonrió al guardián.

Que ocurre Yue – Kagome pregunto. Al ver la mirada de Yue entendió. – Seishirou ve con Sayuri a buscar a Nuhe, debe estar en biblioteca.

Si mama. – el niño se iba. – dio ammi – Sayuri pronuncio entrecortado.

Cada día más grande. – Yue pronuncio observando como los niños se iban al interior del templo. – Kagome, debes invocar a los protectores del templo.

Pero eso significa... –

Sí, todo está por comenzar. – Su voz sonó distante – sin los espíritus de protección el templo no tendrá barrera, sabes que esta no durara mas de unas horas, tal vez un día más. Pero el mal se acerca, tú partirás en busca de Luna, tus hijos quedaran en el Templo...

Y sin protección será un blanco fácil – Kagome termino, su mirada era fría. – dime qué hacer.

Solo concéntrate. – Yue susurro. – convoca a tus espíritus.

Kagome centro su poder. Sintió dos voces, dos niños en su mente, parecían tener ocho años. Ella los recordaba, Io e Ian. Dos de cuatro.

_Hola_ – la niña susurro, su pelo plateado caía desordenado, sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente, orejas de gato negras estaban agazapadas en su cabeza, una cola negra se mecía entre sus piernas, llevaba un kimono blanco, con un obi azul, estaba descalza.

_Mucho tiempo sin vernos_ – el niño pronuncio. Muy parecido a la niña, aunque su cabello era negro y sus orejas y cola blanca, ojos celeste claro, casi transparentes. Llevaba una yukata blanca y un hakama negro, el obi en su cintura era de color negro y hacia sus puntas se decolora hasta terminar en blanco. Botas blancas cubrían sus pies.

_Abre tus ojos._ – la niña le animo, Kagome dudo pensando que desaparecerían – _estarnos ahí._

Lo has logrado! – el niño felicito. – ni nombre es Meian.

Lograste que volvamos – la niña sonrió – mi nombre es Mio.

Somos los espíritus de Sol – ambos pronunciaron juntos. – creados para proteger el Templo y todo lo que en el habite.

Son dos de cuatro... – Kagome susurro. – ¿Dónde están los otros dos espíritus?

Miu en el templo Luna. – Meian respondió. – Minoru en tokoyami. – Vio como de los ojos de la niña bajaron dos lágrimas. Tokoyami, la Oscuridad Eterna.

Lo rescataremos – Mio se sorprendió ante la vos de Kagome – no te preocupes, esta vez nadie morirá. _Lo prometo..._

Nunca rompes una promesa – Mio sonrió. – aun te faltan recuerdos, te ayudaremos a encontrarlos.

No tenemos mucho tiempo. – Yue menciono – Kerberos ya ha despertado. Luna no tardara en recordar.

¿Meian lo sientes? – Mio pregunto – es el poder de Miu!

Debe haber encontrado a alguien que ayude a Luna. – Meian respondió. – el viaje a sus recuerdos empezó.

Debemos unirnos. – Mio decidió. Miro a Yue y Kagome. – Sol, es hora de que recuerdes.

Protegeré el Templo en caso de que la barrera caiga antes de que regresen – Yue miro a los niños. En sus ojos vio un brillo que nunca antes existió.

Esta vez sería distinto.

Esta vez todos lucharían.

Esta vez no serian solo Sol y Luna.

Esta vez ganarían...

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Fin-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Guau! Quedo re largo. Un logro para mi, teniendo en cuenta que hago los capítulos súper cortos. Bueno aquí no tengo mucho que decir, ne? Resumamos un poco: _

_Pasaron tres años desde que Kagome se fue, todos la buscan pero no saben nada de ella, por lo cual no saben del nacimiento de Sayuri, Seishirou tiene nueve años y Sayuri diez meses. Cerberos despertó, y va en busca de Luna. Mientras Miu mostrara a Youko, Shippo, Kouga y Ayame el pasado de Sol y Luna. Sesshomaru está en el templo buscando algo. Kagome convoco a Mio y Meian, quienes le ayudaran a recordar. _

_¿Se encontraran en el pasado Miu y su grupo junto con Kagome y los espíritus? ¿Qué es lo que busca Sesshomaru? ¿Kerberos lograra que Luna recuerde? ¿Cuál es el mal que menciona Yue? Muchas preguntas!_

_Hubo una pregunta con respecto a los niños! He aquí mi respuesta:_

_Seishirou y Sayuri, son hijos de Sol y Luna. Dos Dioses._

_Sol es hija del dios del Tiempo y la diosa Destino, Luna es hijo del dios Universo y la diosa Vida. Cuatro dioses que crean y controlan todo._

_***Creación:**_

_Para crear un alma nueva se necesita dos piezas de dos almas destinadas, para crear un cuerpo sangre de la madre, para poner la vida un rayo de luz, y para que todo concuerde se coloca en el tiempo exacto, y tuenes un nuevo ser. _

_(¿Contesta tu pregunta? Hehe dioses quien los entiende, espero y resuelvas como nacieron o se crearon los niños!)_

_Les dejo el significado de los nombres! (para aquellos que no saben que significa cada uno)_

_**Significado de nombres:**_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ Sessho significa muerte. Maru es un elemento que se agrega a las palabras para indicar que se están utilizando como sustantivos propios sin alterar su significado original._

_**Kagome: **__es el nombre de una constelación, como de un juego de manos japonés_

_**Seishirou:**__ hijo de la historia de la estrella.(de forma corta __**Sei**__)_

_**Sayuri:**__ pequeña flor de lirio. (El lirio simboliza la pureza en la cultura japonesa)_

_**Shippo:**__ los siete tesoros._

_**Kouga: **__colmillo._

_**Ayame: **__flor de Iris_

_**Youko:**__You __妖__"Atractivo, fascinante, sospechoso" + Kitsune __狐__"Zorro". (__妖 狐__tuve que buscar los kanjis por separado y me dio eso. si alguien encuentra otro significado me dice y lo agrego.__)_

_**Yue:**__ Luna, aunque poniéndolo como persona significa el guardián de la luna o persona de la luna (__月__de origen chino, con varios significados.)_

_**Kerberos: **__guardián del sol__** (**__Yo cometí un error y había escrito __Cerverus__ pues es como lo pronunciaba. Ahora lo arregle! No se enojen__**)**_

_**Mio:**__ cereza bonita. (De forma corta __**Io**__)_

_**Miu:**__ alas bellas. (De forma corta __**Iu**__)_

_**Meian:**__ Luz y oscuridad. (De forma corta__** Ian**__)_

_**Minoru: **__fruto. (De forma corta __**Iru**__)_

_(Estaba dudando en dejar algo esta vez... pero como estoy de buenas les dejo un adelanto!)_

_**Próximamente:**_

"_Sin saber en qué momento el ser se poso en frente suyo. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente. – Veo que te sorprendí – el ser toco su frente. – mi nombre es Kerberos, y tenemos mucho que recordar. – una luz los rodeo. – el viaje comienza... Luna."_

"_Te quiero Luna – Sol tomo su mano._

_Y yo a ti Sol – la abrazo y roso sus labios. – prometo siempre estar contigo..."_

_Interesante, Ne? _

_Gracias a: __**La conquistada. Wich-Miko. Maribalza. Natsumi No Chiharu. hekate ama. G.A-motoharu. Anika-san. serena tsukino **__**chiba. **__Y__**Trixxi Pixxi**_

_Este capítulo es para todos ustedes! Me animan a continuar!_

_Nos vemos la próxima!_

_Iosi._


	5. Chapter 5: Memories and the six spirits

**Betsu no mirai**

¿Quién eres? – su vos fría sonó por el gran salón. Los murales mostraban a una mujer y un hombre, aunque no podía reconocerlos. Las imágenes le resultaban familiares, como si las hubiese vivido...

Veo que no recuerdas... – el ser respondió. – eso está muy mal.

Sesshomaru solo siguió observando la habitación. El ser decidió presentarse ante él. Era de su misma altura, tez ligeramente bronceada, ojos verde pardo, cabellos dorados largos. Unas increíbles alas color oro se posaban en su espalda. Lo que más le sorprendió fue su aura. Poderosa, pero aun así era cálida, infundía paz.

Sin saber en qué momento el ser se poso en frente suyo. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente. – Veo que te sorprendí – el ser toco su frente. – mi nombre es Kerberos, y tenemos mucho que recordar. – una luz los rodeo. – _el viaje comienza... Luna._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Kagome, su vos sonó como un susurro.

En el pasado – respondió Mio. – en los recuerdos.

Ahora deja que te lleven – Meian le dio una sonrisa.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Ya estamos por llegar – Miu dijo. – parece que Mio, Meian y Sol se unen con nosotros.

¿Sabremos quién es Sol? – pregunto Ayame. – ¿podremos conocer toda su historia?.

No, no toda. – Miu respondió – habrá un momento en el que dejaremos. El viaje es solo para Sol y Luna.

¿Por qué tardamos tanto? – pregunto impaciente Shippo.

Porque Luna también se unirá... – Miu sonrió – ya estamos todos.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Luna – la vos de un hombre se escucho.- ven aquí hijo mío._

_Un joven de ojos dorados, hermosos cabellos plateados y tez blanca, se acerco. – padre. – saludo. – ¿para qué me has llamado? – pregunto con vos indiferente y suave._

_Ellos son el Dios Tiempo, Dshikan, y la Diosa Destino, Unmei. – su madre, Inochi, respondió._

_Bienvenidos – dijo cortésmente. – si me disculpan, me retiro._

_Tienes un buen hijo Zensekai – Dshikan dijo._

_Espero que se lleve bien con Sol – Unmei sonrió. – quisiera que fueran amigos como lo somos nosotros mismos._

_Todo puede pasar. – Inochi susurro._

_Los cuatro dioses se vieron y sonrieron. _

_La vida de sus hijos ya estaba entrelazada, aunque ninguno de los cuatro puede predecir su destino aun._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

La imagen se fue difuminando, hasta que todo quedo negro, flashes de luces se veian, pero ninguno se volvió claro.

Imposible... – susurro Youko.

Luna es él. – Kouga sonrió.

Sigan mirando, - dijo Miu – ahí mas.

Todo se detuvo y enfoco en un claro de algún jardín...

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_¡Que hermoso lugar! –_

_Luna escucho una vos procedente del jardín. Una joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules estaba mirando el lago._

_¿Quién eres? – su vos sonó indiferente, aunque la joven le daba demasiada curiosidad, mantuvo su postura desinteresada._

_Mi nombre es Sol! – la joven sonrió, tuvo las ganas de responder a esa sonrisa pero se contuvo. – ¿tu quien eres?_

_Soy Luna – respondió._

_Eres el hijo de Zensekai e Inochi. – pregunto con curiosidad. – Sí – respondió._

_Mis padres son Dshikan y Unmei. – Sol volvió a sonreír. – ¡seremos grande amigos!_

_Miro a la niña-mujer en frente de él – tal vez... _

_La joven se rio, tomo su mano y se echo a correr por el jardín. El volvió a sonreír. – Tal vez – volvió a susurrar._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Nuevamente los recuerdos se difuminaban en destellos de luz.

Lo sabía... - Shippo pronuncio.

Era verdad – dijo Ayame – no estábamos equivocados.

Evocando nuevamente un recuerdo atrayente, Miu miro a sus acompañantes.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Era de noche, en el palacio de Zensekai, dos jóvenes se encontraban observando el cielo._

_Son hermosas – Sol susurro._

_No más que tú... – Luna menciono y Sol se sonrojo._

_Te quiero Luna – Sol tomo su mano._

_Y yo a ti Sol – la abrazo y roso sus labios. – prometo siempre estar contigo..._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Recuerda Luna - dijo Kerberos – tienes que recordar para salvarla.

Como... – por primera vez sus ojos mostraron confusión. – por qué...

Sesshomaru escúchame! – Kerberos grito. – si dejas que los recuerdos te abrumen, te perderás en el pasado! ¿Dejaras sola a Sol? ¿¡Dejaras que muera!

No – el rostro del Daiyoukai volvió a ser estoico.

_¿Tienes algo que proteger?_

_**No!**_ – grito. – no dejare que muera, no la dejare sola. No de nuevo.

Ese es el Luna que yo recuerdo – Kerberos sonrió. – no dejes que los recuerdos te abrumen, tu eres Luna, pero a la vez eres Sesshomaru.

_Si padre, tengo algo que proteger. Ahora lo se..._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Luna – Inochi le llamo – es hora de que conozcas tu templo. Donde naciste..._

_Mi templo. – el joven susurro._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Este fue mi hogar – Sesshomaru dijo – Cómo puede olvidarlo...

Esta es otra vida – Kerberos respondió. – los recuerdos de tu alma están, pero tu ser es otro. Siguen mirando Luna... lo importante está por comenzar.

Recuerdos al alzar se fueron presentando, como flash de luz. Uno a uno fue pasando. Hasta que uno quedo fijo... pero ese recuerdo, no era de él.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Sol – llamo Unmei_

_Madre – respondió la joven._

_Recuerdas a al dios Heiwa y a la diosa Shi – pregunto Unmei. – el es su hijo Tochi – dijo apuntando a un joven de ojos negros y cabellos blancos._

_Un gusto conocerlo joven. – Sol inclino la cabeza en señal de saludo. – un placer volver a verlos. – volvió la cara hacia su madre y pregunto. – madre sabes ¿Cuándo llega Luna?_

_Unmei dio una suave risa. – pronto hija mía, pronto. – Miro a Tochi – mientras muéstrale tu templo al joven aquí presente, diviértanse._

_Los dos jóvenes se marcharon. – ¿Luna? – pregunto Heiwa. _

_El hijo de Inochi y Zensekai – respondió Dshikan. – creo que mi pequeña hija está en el amor. – suspiro. – solo espero que el joven también._

_Es algo por lo que no deberías preocuparte Dshikan. – un vos cargada de humor respondió – dudo que mi hijo quisiera demorar más de lo que tardamos en llegar._

_Zensekai – saludo Unmei. – por cierto, ¿Dónde está Luna?_

_Si no me equivoco, debe de estar buscando a Sol – respondió Inochi._

_Las parejas siguieron conversando, sin saber de dos niños observando._

_No me gusta la mirada en sus ojos – la niña susurro una vez ya lejos de los dioses._

_A mí tampoco Mio.- niño respondió. – a mi tampoco._

_Espero que nada malo le pase a la señorita Sol – Mio dijo – Meian, creo que algo malo va a pasar. – su pequeño cuerpo tembló y se terminaron de alejar._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Si hubiera te hubiera prestado más atención – Meian se lamento.

Todo seguiría igual. – Mio miro a su hermano. – la diosa Unmei lo dijo, su vida una vez fue escrita, nada se puede borrar, se puede mejorar.

Mira Kagome – dijo Meian – observa sus ojos, estaban llenos de celos.

Ella era la diosa de la Muerte, eterna enemiga de la diosa de la vida – Mio susurro. – Inochi y Shi, nunca se saludan, Shi siempre envidia los logros de su hermana. Inochi es luz, Shi es oscuridad...

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_¿Tú eres el dios Tierra? – pregunto Sol._

_Si – el respondió._

_Habían estado caminando por el templo. Verdaderamente hermoso, ahora estaban caminando hacia el jardín. Un árbol enorme se alzaba majestuoso, imponiendo sus grandes ramas al cielo, el árbol era un árbol del Tiempo, o llamado también el árbol de dios, arboles de sakura le rodeaban. Rosas, lirios, flores luna, se posaban a sus pies junto con otra gran variedad de flores._

_Tochi miro a Sol, estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando la joven salió corriendo a abrazar a un muchacho._

_Luna! – grito feliz. – Llegas tarde – reprocho._

_Pero estoy aquí, verdad – Luna beso su frente, y miro a Tochi entrecerrando los ojos. – ¿Quién eres? – su vos perdió todo sentimiento al hacer esa pregunta._

_Oh – dijo Sol. – Luna el es Tochi, el hijo del dios Heiwa y la diosa Shi. – miro a Tochi y dijo – Tochi el es Luna, hijo del dios Zensekai y la diosa Inochi._

_Su prometido. – agrego Luna. Tochi solo lo miro, aunque si uno prestaba atención podría ver algo oculto en sus ojos._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Nunca me inspiro confianza – dijo Sesshomaru. – había algo de él que no ne gustaba.

Esta vez – dijo Kerberos – no ocultes tus presentimientos, pueden ser la única manera de parar este destino.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Hasta aquí puedo mostrarles. – Miu susurro.

¿Qué, por qué? – pregunto Shippo.

Porque hasta aquí tengo permitido revelarles. – Respondió – lo siento.

La misma luz los cubrió y regresaron al templo Luna.

Si todo va como lo llegue a entender, tenemos que llegar al templo Sol lo más rápido posible. – dijo Youko. – gracias por esto Miu.

No gracias a ustedes. – una lagrima de deslizo por su mejilla. – espero y puedan salvar a Sol. Ella sigue en los recuerdos, al igual que Luna. Pero el mal se acerca al Templo Sol, el guardián no soportara mucho y la barrera ya está casi derribada, Mio y Meian lucharan, pero están con Sol. Tienen que llegar a tiempo y evitar la muerte de Yue, el guardián de Sol, Seishirou, heredero de Las estrellas, y a Sayuri, heredera de la pureza.

¿Quién es Sayuri? – pregunto Ayame, pero Miu ya había desaparecido.

_Todo depende de ustedes_ – escucharon voces de distintos lados, pero a nadie ellos notaron. – _los herederos son solo niños, los guardianes no celebran su antigua fuerza, los protectores están aun atrapados, los dos dioses están separados. _

Figuras de todo tipo aparecieron delante de ellos. – _llevaran a Miu, protectora de la barreda del templo Luna, al templo Sol. Ayudaremos en lo que podamos, los elementos ya están alineados._

De todos los seres solo quedaron seis. Un hombre envuelto en una llama roja, _Fuego_. Una mujer con en enredaderas subiendo por sus brazos, _Tierra_. Una niña en una burbuja azul, _Agua_. Un niño flotando con remolinos a su alrededor, _Aire_. Un ser alado con un resplandor blanco, _Luz._ Y el ultimo otro ser alado envuelto en un resplandor negro, _Oscuridad._

_Nosotros somos Los Seis Espíritus_ – todos ellos hablaron a la vez – _ustedes fueron elegidos para llevar nuestro poder._

_Kouga, de la tribu de los lobos del Su_r – hablo en Aire – _te otorgo mi fuerza de vida, mi más preciado tesoro, Los Vientos del Mundo. Sabedlos utilizar, con justicia y sin maldad. _– el niño le dio una sonrisa antes de descender al suelo y tocar su frente. – _Protégelos._ – susurro antes de alejarse. Un remolino fue la marca que apareció, un remolino gris en su frente.

_Ayame, de la tribu de los lobos del Norte_ – hablo Agua – _te otro mi fuerza de vida, mi más preciado tesoro, Los Mares del Mundo. Sabedlos utilizar, con justicia y sin maldad._ – la niña mostro sus ojos azules y le sonrió antes de posarse en el suelo y tocar su frente. Una gota azul verdosa apareció en su frente. – _Cuídalos _– susurro antes de alejarse.

_Youko, de los Kitsunes plateados del Oriente_ – hablo Tierra. – _te otorgo mi fuerza de vida, mi más preciado tesoro, Las Plantas del Mundo. Sabedlos utilizar, con justicia y sin maldad_. – se acerco y toco suavemente su frente, tres pétalos verdes brillaron en su frente. – _Resguárdalos_ – susurro antes de alejarse.

_Shippo, del clan Kitsune rojo de Occidente _– Fuego hablo –_ te otorgo mi fuerza de vida, mi más preciado tesoro, El Fuego del Mundo. Sabedlos utilizar, con justicia y sin maldad_. – su mano se poso lentamente en su frente y una llama roja apareció. – _Ámalos_ – susurro antes de alejarse.

Miu brillo suavemente en frente de ellos y un niño muy parecido a ella, apareció a su lado. La diferencia estaba en su color no tenia mechones rosa, los poseía un verde claro. Su ropa era una yukata blanca, un obi verde claro y un hakama verde oscuro, botas cubrían sus pies.

_Tokoyami no es lugar para las almas inocentes._ – Oscuridad hablo. – _mi regalo es un portal a el tokoyami, usadlo cuando lo creáis correcto, con justicia y sin maldad._

_Ustedes son los protectores de los herederos. _– Hablo Luz – _protegerlos en las horas de maldad, cuidadlos en las horas de terror, resguardarlo en las horas de oscuridad, Amarlos cuando más lo necesitaran. _

En destellos de luz de todos colores los seis seres desaparecieron, dejando de tras de ellos a cuatro nuevos espíritus.

Yue... – susurro Miu. – algo está mal en el templo Sol, puedo sentirlo.

Entonces vamos. – vientos empezaron a cubrirlo y partió con Ayame hacia el templo Sol.

Shippo tomo a Miu y llamas rojas lo cubrieron, sin decir más partió detrás de Kouga. Youko tomo al niño y los siguió de cerca. La velocidad de ellos se había incrementado un montón.

Miu solo rogaba por qué no llegaran demasiado tarde, si Yue moría...

Los niños también lo harían.

Sol el dolor no soportaría.

Luna nunca se perdonaría.

Los dioses sin consuelo llorarían.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Fin-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_¡Tan, tan! Que les parece, estamos cada vez más cerca del final, me alegro al saber que mucha gente sigue esta historia!_

_Respondamos y demos las gracias correctamente!_

_**Maribalza: **__algunos de la Wiki, otros de algunos foros y paginas de nombres para bebes! (los nombres de Sayuri y Seishirou) _

_**Serena Tsukino Chiba:**__ si es un enredo total! XD un abrazo para ti también!_

_**Anika-san:**__ yo también me pierdo, y soy la que lo escribe. T.T_

_**La conquistada:**__ me alegro que te guste! Y falta poco para que este enredo se aclare!_

_**Rena Starr Elric: **__Nii! Sempai, si comento, (soy tan feliz ^.^), bue aquí esta otro cap. espero y sea de tu agrado!_

_**Hatake ama:**__ hehe aquí hay un par de recuerdos. En el próximo cap. Será solo recuerdos. Espero no demorar tanto. :D! me alegro que te guste!_

_**G.A-motoharu:**__ a mí me prohibieron comer chocolate, (hiperactividad y sin dormir por varios días T-T) si Inu es un montón de cosas, pero es imposible no quererlo! -^.^- nii, respondiendo a tu pregunta volveré a colocar algo que quizás te ayude a entender:_

_***Creación***_

_Para crear un alma nueva se necesita dos piezas de dos almas destinadas, para crear un cuerpo sangre de la madre, para poner la vida un rayo de luz, y para que todo concuerde se coloca en el tiempo exacto, y tienes un nuevo ser. _

_Supuestamente así se crea un nuevo ser, sin contacto entre los padres. Dioses quien los entiende...Espero y te ayude en algo! Y los niños son especiales, en este cap. se revela porque! ^.^_

_**Kaissa:**__la continuare como sea! Me alegro que te guste! Animo a ti también!_

_Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por animarme a continuar!_

_Antes de irme les dejo una última cosa:_

_**Significado de nombres:**_

_**Zensekai:**__ universo_

_**Inochi: **__vida_

_**Dshikan:**__ tiempo_

_**Unmei:**__ destino_

_**Heiwa:**__ paz_

_**Shi: **__muerte_

_**Tochi: **__tierra_

_Bueno esta vez no hay adelantos, Gomen nasai._

_Nos vemos la próxima!_

_Iosi._


	6. Chapter 6: Missing pages of the book Sol

**Betsu no mirai**

¡Sol! – grito Dshikan. – ¡Unmei! – volvió a gritar, el castillo estaba en llamas, partes derrumbadas, vidrios rotos esparcidos por doquier. – búsquenlas, ¡ENCUENTRENLAS! – su vos denotaba desesperación y preocupación.

Los pocos soldados y sirvientes sobrevivientes al ataque corrían por todas partes del castillo. Aun así no lograron hallar rastro de las dos diosas.

Señor Dshikan – una vos agitada lo llamo. Volteo y vio que era Luna. – Señor el castillo...mis padres... todo fue destruido... – su visión se volvió borrosa y callo, antes de tocar el suelo Dshikan lo detuvo.

En un estado de semiinconsciencia capto un vaga pregunta - ¿Quién fue, Luna?

El... dijo que Sol merecía algo mejor... – so vos se fue debilitado.

¡Dime! – volvió a insistir.

Juro que me mantendría... lejos de ella... fue... – antes de dejarse llevar susurro un nombre. – Tochi.

El nombre le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría. Fue ese joven, el cual siempre vio como un hijo. El fue el causante de todo esto.

Meian y Mio – llamo, los dos espíritus aparecieron enfrente de él. – tomen a Luna y llévenlo al lago de las hadas, ellas le protegerán. Busquen a Agua, Fuego, Tierra y Viento. Díganles que todo se está yendo de control, que la diosa Shi pagara alta traición.

Sin discutir cumplieron con lo pedido.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Lejos del castillo, llegando a los límites del rio dorado, se encontraban dos figuras. Una era una mujer, su ropa ensangrentada, su respiración jadeante, su pulso acelerado. El otro un hombre, observándole, simplemente dejando que muriera frente a sus ojos.

Esto es tú culpa. – su vos cargada de odio, rencor, celos. – si no lo hubieras amado, todo sería distinto. – miro su vientre con enojo. – niños bastardos... eso es lo que llevas en tu vientre. – _hijos que nunca nacerán._

La joven derramara lagrimas, era verdad. Ella se entrego a su amor y ahora está embarazada. Pero sus pequeños nunca nacerían. Ella lo sentía la vida la dejaba de apoco. Solo quería verle una última vez.

Si no hubiera existido Luna... – susurro. – tu serias mía, tú me perteneces Sol, juro que te encontrare no me importa cuántas veces tenga que reencarnar, tú serás mía. – la miro por última vez y marcho, Luna seguía vivo, tendría que matarlo.

Con medio cuerpo dentro del rio, Yue miro impotente como su protegido moría lentamente. Observo a Tochi con odio puro. El llego a la joven porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte, se confió de las habilidades de Tochi, hasta que este convoco un hechizo prohibido. El cual casi lo llevo a la muerte.

_Luna... todo depende de ti_. Fue su último pensamiento antes de cerrar sus ojos y dar su último suspiro.

Yue murió en el Rio de Oro, la corriente de los Inmortales, viendo como su protegida esperaba, ya sin fuerzas y en las puertas de la muerte, su destino.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

En el lago de la hadas, Luna despertaba. Pequeñas hagas lo rodeaban susurrando.

Debes despertar – ellas gritaba. – Tienes que salvarla – pedían con esperanza.

Se despertó y las observo. – ella te está esperando. – un hada de la luz dijo. – te mostrare el camino...

Yendo a toda velocidad, camino al Rio dorado se encontraron con Cerberos. Pero antes de llegar se desato una batalla, Cerberos quedo atrás, Luna no dejo de avanzar, mas cuando llego no esperaba lo que encontró.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

En el presente, en el Templo Sol, un libro en la habitación empezó a brillar, páginas en blanco se llenaron con tinta. Tinta roja, páginas manchadas con el rojo de la sangre...

_Pero el tiempo fue corto y Luna nunca llego, aquí se narran las páginas perdidas del libro de Sol. Por más que quiso, por más que intento, el mal fue tan grande que el guardián derroto._

_Sol yacía consiente, en medio de un charco de sangre, Luna consumido por el dolor, su amada muerta él hayo. Los castillos del Tiempo-Destino y Universo-vida, consumidos por las llamas que en ellos ardían, los cuatro reyes asesinados por la envidia de dos que amigos ellos creían._

_El prado de los duendes florece con flores tintadas de rojo, sangre de aquella diosa del Destino. El lago de la hadas yace hoy sin magia, murió la diosa de la Vida. El Tiempo de ese lugar se detuvo para siempre, no hay dios que haga que corra. Ese Universo se cerró a los demás, su dios a muerto, no importa nada más._

_La Paz de ese lugar ha muerto, reina la Muerte sobre la Vida, llenando esa Tierra con negros pensamientos, dejando que corra el viento lento, llena todo de maldad, la oscuridad todo lo reina, se apago hasta la última luz._

_Se extinguieron las estrellas y con ellas se fue la pureza, dos seres no nacidos, muertos sin elección, su padre llora en la desgracia por ellos y por su madre. Sus almas volverán a estar juntas, algún día, alguna vez, con el tiempo volverán y su reencuentro no se ha de olvidar._

_Que cruel destino que tuvo ese amor, no hubo nada que valga contra lo que se denomina traición, el dolor que dé el nació, el llanto que las almas consumió. Todo eso generado por un corazón rencoroso que no acepto la felicidad de los demás._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Las pequeñas hadas lloraban, las flores marchitaban. El tiempo de la vida se detenía, la luz era consumida sin remordimientos por la oscuridad, abrumando toda esperanza de poder avanzar.

Los Dioses estaban muertos, ya nadie podía negarlo... la magia se extinguía, el dolor los consumía, todo ser que vivió en esa tierra, ya de nadie, sufría las consecuencias de los pecados de un ser que no fue más que una marioneta de la Muerte.

La Muerte reina sobre la Vida. Luz y Oscuridad, antes hermanos, hoy condenados a odiarse mutuamente...

Ejércitos, miles de soldados, incontables inocentes, muertos en una guerra que nunca comenzó, en la cual ninguno se enfrento. Pero por solo uno que causo el envenenamiento del Alma, millones sufrirán condenados al martirio sin descanso de vivir en un lugar sin Destino, sin Tiempo. La Tierra antes llena de Luz, hoy yace dentro de un Universo sin Vida. Un lugar donde todos los que lo habitan han perdido su espíritu.

Luna lo ve, lo siente, todo se muere lentamente. Sol ha muerto, lo sabe, lo presiente. Llora, solo eso le queda. Deja que sus lágrimas borren parte de su dolor. Sabe que eso no impide que su ser se torture con su propio sufrimiento.

_Las lágrimas nada lo arreglan._ Recordó cuando su padre le dijo aquella vez cuando se lastimo. _Llorar no soluciona tus problemas, solo hace más largas tus penas__..._

Padre, cuanto he de necesitarte.

_La vida siempre sabe como resurgir__._ Recordó a su madre y lo que le dijo cuando vio como las flores marchitaban. _Todo es un ciclo, comienza y alguna vez termina__._..

Madre, como he de precisarte.

_El único destino que no podemos evitar es el que decidimos nosotros mismos._ La voz de la Diosa Unmei resonó en su mente junto con la respuesta a su pregunta sobre su destino. _Siempre es indeciso, siempre está cambiando._Tenía razón nosotros marcamos nuestro propio camino.

_Por más que todo se detenga, que no te quede fuerza para continuar, siempre hay que intentar avanzar._ Los consejos del Dios Dshikan.

Todos estaban muertos... muertos y él, el no pudo hacer nada.

_Te quiero Luna._ Sol... su pequeña y dulce Sol... estaba frente a sus ojos. Su cuerpo sin vida. Su amada y sus por nacer... muertos.

Un nombre vino a su mente. _**Tochi.**_ El único culpable... tendría que matar al que alguna vez considero... un amigo.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Luna lucho, en las puertas de su templo, solo ya sin nadie por quien vivir, no pudo soportar, aunque juro que su muerte no sería en vano, tomo a la muerte a su enemigo. Prometió que volvería por su amada y sus hijos._

_Luna buscara a Sol..._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

En algún lugar, el algún momento del tiempo.

Cuatro seres se encontraban reunidos. Un quinto se sumo a su conversación.

_La historia vuelve a repetirse _ - uno de los hombres susurro.

_¿Será distinto esta vez?, - _se pregunto una de las mujeres pregunto.

_¿Volverán a sufrir? – _la otra mujer pregunto.

_No lo sabemos... nadie lo sabe. – _el segundo hombre respondió.

_Todo está en sus manos. – _dijo el último hombre._ – esta será la última vez que los podremos ayudar. Después de esto... nada se podrá cambiar._

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Jóvenes amantes, dulces enamorados, su amor era sagrado, ligado el dolor, encadenado en sufrimiento, fragmentado por la injusticia y olvidado en la inconsciencia, busca armarse, encontrarse para finalmente volver a recordarse._

_...Sol esperara a Luna._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Luna yacía en las puertas de su templo. Miu, el pequeño espíritu protector frente suyo, derramando lagrimas por su inevitable muerte.

_Prometo que volveré por ti Sol...lo prometo._ Un último suspiro del joven dios se escucho y a los brazos de la muerte él se entrego.

Dejando detrás de él un mundo de desolación donde era probable que ninguna alma encontrara la salvación.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Hola gente, ¿Cómo andan? Hace mucho deje de pasarme por acá, y todas mis historias quedaron paradas. Hoy Después de tanto tiempo, me arme de valor para regresar. Espero os sigan gustando mis historias, eso sí, les pediré tengan paciencia con mis actualizaciones, entre el trabajo y mis estudios, me dejan poco tiempo. Aún así, me arriesgo a tratar de retomar todas y cada una de mis historias. _

_Sin más, me despido de todos ustedes._

_Mio. (Antes llamada, Iosi)_


	7. Capítulo 7: Promise

**Betsu No Mirai**

La batalla en el templo parecía infinita. Yue sabía que sus fuerzas no durarían para siempre. Pero prometió proteger el castillo hasta su último aliento... Dejaría su vida si eso evitaba que traspasaran las paredes de este lugar sagrado.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Shippo apuro el paso, podía sentirlo, todos sus sentidos estaban alerta. No era el único, Youko y ambos lobos también podían sentirlo. La batalla que los esperaba allá delante, era grande... Se sentían presencias de todo tipo, y todos dudaban que fueran aliados, pero para salvar esos niños, estaban dispuestos a dejar su vida en el gran campo de batalla que estaba aguardando ansioso su inesperada llegada.

Miu lo sabía. Mio y Meian estaban luchando, una batalla que solos tenían perdida desde el comienzo. Más ellos no le dieron importancia y luchaban superados en 1 por mil... Diferencia infinita... _Aún así ellos luchan._

Fue un acuerdo tácito entre todos. Si el destino y el tiempo jugarían en su contra, la vida estaría a su favor, por más que les superaran en números, ellos contaban con su apoyo mutuo y con esa luz de Esperanza que brillaba con fuerza en sus corazones.

Harían todo lo que este a su alcance y lo que no, para evitar la muerte de Luna y de Sol.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Yue dio un suspiro cansado y volvió a agitar su espada. Miro hacia su derecha, Mio brillaba en una luz blanca, y junto con ella, la barrera del Templo. Esa niña estaba dejando su alma en la barrera. El último recurso. Meian con la mirada sombría matando todo lo que intente acercarse a su hermana.

Meian lo sabía, un espíritu protector dejaría su alma atrapada si llega a ser asesinado cuando crea el campo espiritual para fortalecer la barrera. Mio jugaba contra el tiempo. Pero si de él dependía ella no sería siquiera tocada por alguno de esos demonios de clase baja. _Resiste hermana... Falta poco._

Pequeñas luces comenzaron a aparecer en el campo de batalla. – Es injusto. – Susurraron. – Tres contra miles... Cambiaremos eso, sí. – La luz se intensifico y en su lugar aparecieron mujeres hombres y niños. Todos ellos representantes de la vida, las famosas hadas de la diosa Inochi. Seres con alas traslucidas, pero brillantes.

Una de las mujeres se alzo por encima de todos. – ¡Pelearemos por un destino diferente! – Los demás a su alrededor comenzaron la batalla. – ¡Esta vez ganará la vida! – La euforia se podía sentir en su voz.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Yo... – Por primera vez en su vida, no encontraba palabras para describir lo que sentía.

¡Sesshomaru, escúchame! – Grito Kerberos. – Corre, ¡Búscala! ¡Busca a Sol!

No hicieron falta más palabras. En un borrón de energía el joven señor salió en busca de la mujer que amo en su vida pasada.

Kerberos solamente dio una sonrisa rota antes de desplegar sus alas y marchar a toda velocidad hacía el mismo lugar que Sesshomaru. Sabía que estaban jugando contra el tiempo. Y parecía que las estrellas no los favorecían, todo podía cambiar en cuestión de segundos, _¿No?_ No se iba a rendir tan fácil. Un brillo dorado lo cubrió y su velocidad se intensifico.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Sesshomaru no sabía que pensar. Demasiados recuerdos, demasiada información para analizar. Y ahora, corriendo a salvar la vida de alguien que apenas conocía. Aunque su interior grito que era mentira. Que conocía bien a esa persona. Mejor que nadie.

Que había estado esperando por ella casi cuatrocientos años en este plano terrenal. Y no, no iba a esperar más. Tampoco la iba a perder ante nadie. _No de nuevo._ Susurró su mente.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Sus ojos dorados atenuados con un color más oscuro miraban la batalla que se libraba a solo unos escasos kilómetros de distancia. Miro la fortaleza en la que se había convertido el templo de Sol. Ese templo que se iba a encontrar en cualquier plano terrenal, menos en su verdadero hogar.

_Esto es por ti, madre._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Shippo vio la batalla que se realizaba delante de él. Vio como Kouga y Ayame saltaron a la batalla, demonios de clase baja llenaban los prados que rodeaban el castillo, no eran fuertes, no para ellos, pero eran demasiado. Su falta de poder se compensaba por su número. Miró hacía la barrera del castillo y noto como una niña parecida a Miu estaba brillando del mismo modo que la barrera, otro niño, dedujo su compañero, estaba luchando firmemente para defenderla. Noto su respiración jadeante y su lentitud en sus movimientos. _Los guardianes._

Hizo una seña a Youko, el niño que llevaba había despertado. Y junto con Miu corrieron al lado de los demás. Inmediatamente Youko llamo a su látigo y comenzó su lucha. El sólo dio una última mirada a su alrededor antes de convocar a los látigos de fuego y unirse a Youko.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Seishirou miró a su mamá. En sus brazos su hermana Sayuri. No sabía a dónde estaban yendo, no conocía esta parte del castillo. Su mamá estaba preocupada, lo podía sentir. Su hermana parecía que también lo sentía, pues estaba silenciosa.

Podía sentir el malestar en la tierra, la naturaleza estaba inquieta, como si anticipara algo que no debería de ocurrir. Sí, el puede tener nueve años, y ser un niño. Pero no era tonto, sentía el aumento de energía afuera del castillo, más allá de la barrera. _Una batalla..._ También noto auras que le eran conocidas. _Los kitsunes y los Ookami._ Había algo diferente en ellos, extrañamente le resulto familiar.

Vio a su madre conducirlos a una sala debajo de la sala de la corte. Y lo sintió, el poder antiguo que emanaba este lugar. - ¿Qué es esto mamá? – Le preguntó a su madre viendo como con lágrimas en los ojos le daba un beso en la frente.

Esto los mantendrá a salvo de cualquier cosa. – No podía permitirse llorar delante de su hijo. Debía ser fuerte.

¿De qué? – Vio como se alteraba, su aura estaba inquieta. – ¿Qué pasa mami? – Le pregunto casi en un susurro.

Pero su madre no respondió, por el contrario abrazo a su hermanita fuertemente contra su pecho, le beso la frente y con los brazos temblorosos se la entregó a Nuhe. – Pase lo que pase, escuchen lo que escuchen, no salgan de este lugar.

¡No! ¡No te vayas! – Seishirou pidió entre lágrimas. Se abrazo contra su madre, se negaba a dejar que saliera por esa puerta. Algo dentro de él le decía que si salía era muy posible que **jamás** volviera.

Su madre se inclino y lo abrazo contra su pecho, sentía sus lágrimas mojar su cabello, del mismo modo que las suyas mojaban su kimono. Sus labios nuevamente en su frente y él lo supo. Se estaba despidiendo. – No mamá... Por favor... No nos dejes... No otra vez. – Entre sollozos era lo único que llegaba a decir.

Nuhe vio la escena delante de ella y sintió que su corazón se partía. Juró mantener a ambos niños a salvo hasta que su madre entrara nuevamente por esa puerta. Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla y noto como Sayuri comenzaba a llorar en sus brazos, estaba inquieta, tanto ella como el joven Seishirou estaban más en sintonía con las emociones de su madre que cualquier otra persona en todo el mundo.

Kagome miró a su hijo una última vez y suspiro. Lo aparto de su pecho, sacó una pequeña cadena de oro con una estrella de cinco picos y en su centro, una medialuna con un sol. Era hermoso y emanaba una fuerza increíble. – Esto. – Dijo tomando el medallón y poniéndolo en su cuello. – Me lo dio tu padre... Hace mucho tiempo.

Seishirou miró a su madre, aún llorando y asintió. – Te lo dejo a ti, mi pequeño, como promesa de volver por ti.

Sin decir otra palabra Kagome se marchó de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, reforzó la barrera que cubría esa habitación. Dejo parte de su alma en ella...

Seishirou agarró el colgante con fuerza y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que su madre y los que estaban luchando para proteger el castillo, regresaran con bien. Le pidió a la naturaleza que cuidara de ellos. Le rogó a los seis espíritus que los protegieran.

_Mamá nunca rompe sus promesas...  
><em>  
><em><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>_

_Dios, siento no poder haber actualizado antes. Espero me perdonen y este capítulo sea de su agrado, también disculparme por lo corto que es uwu_

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir sobre este cap, espero se vallan aclarando algunas dudas de este super enredo y espero, sinceramente, poder terminar de escribir el cap 8 lo más rápido posible c:!_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Michelle ~_


	8. fontfontNota del Autorfontfont

_Siento tener que informar que todas mis historias pasan a quedar suspendidas por tiempo indeterminado... Ando sin mi ordenador y tomará alrededor de un mes (Intento que sea antes) para recuperar todos los archivos en él. Sé que es un asco pero mis más sinceras disculpas por este inconveniente, pero nunca creí que se me presentarían este tipo de problemas y por eso no tengo una copia de las historias en otra parte._

_Espero vernos pronto, Michelle ~_


	9. Nota del Autor 2

_Bueno... Llego lo que no quería, pero esperaba desde hace muuuuuchos días. Hace unas horas llegué del servi, aparentemente lo que tiene el ordenador no tiene arreglo :l Y no ando con dinero como para comprar uno nuevo por unos meses... Supongo que tendré que suspender las historias por un tiempo, para mi disgusto... Lo siento chicos, pero van a tener que esperar un poco más... Voy a hablar con un amigo para ver si puede recuperar los datos del ordenador y si lo logra, publicaré todos los capítulos de una para evitar más demoras =w=_

Las historias que quedan en Pausa de forma indefinida son:

_**-**Betsu no Mirai._  
><em><strong>-<strong>Nadie te amará como yo._  
><em><strong>-<strong>Mi eterno enemigo._

_Espero que sepan entender ;c_

_Nos vemos chicos Michelle ~_


End file.
